butterflywhisper7fandomcom-20200214-history
The High Council
This is the new established government and 'royal family' of the supernatural world after the downfall of the Volturi in 2017. The council is led by Queen Drusilla Cullen– who was elected by the heads of the covens and clans that participated in the Volturi battle of 2017. There are several areas that the high council has ranking in: * Main Leaders * Royal Advisors * Ambassadors/Species Leaders * Royal Guards These members often deal with the following: domestic & foreign affairs, laws, relations, the protection of supernatural identity, dealing with any threat to the supernatural world, military, etc. There are also several departments that the high council has (mostly because the capital is an acting supernatural city) * High Council Lawyers * High Council Medical Center * High Council School & University * High Council Library & Historians * The Blackmarket Department * The Financial Department * The Environmental Conservation Department Leaders * Queen Drusilla Cullen ** Dru is the main leader of the high council. She overlooks everything from the Northern Canada location. * Queen Iris Valentino Cullen ** Iris is Dru's wife and her co-leader. In a way the "first lady" of the high council. * Prince Stefano Cullen ** The leader of the European branch. Is Dru's second in command and leads from the old Volturi palace in Volterra, Italy. * Princess Alexandra Williams Cullen ** Her husband's co-leader. Just like Iris, the "first lady" and her husband's main confidant. * Prince Boniface Cullen ** Leader at the Washington D.C mansion. The brother of Dru, Stefano, Wesley, and Cordelia. Previously a royal advisor for Dru and Stefano and their right hand man between the two capitals. Bo now deals with foreign affairs and helps siblings deal with mortal governments. * Princess Sarah Black Cullen ** Her husband's co-leader. Husband's main confidant and helps with his affairs. Family Members (Siblings/Children/Children in-laws) * Prince Wesley Cullen ** The brother of Dru, Stefano, Wesley, and Cordelia. A royal advisor and often helps with strategy. Not as active as his brother, Bo, but helps his siblings when they need extra fire power. Often helps with mortal governments. * Princess Bianca Cullen ** The daughter of Dru & Iris. Becomes a royal advisor and marries high council lawyer, Tyler Cullen. Also worked for a time in the high council lawyer's office. * Prince Maxwell Cullen ** The son of Dru & Iris. A member of the High Council's medical center. Married to Sue Clearwater II. * Prince Gracen Williams Cullen ** The eldest son of Stefano & Lexie. His father's right hand advisor. Does field work for father and mother. * Princess Carolina Williams Cullen ** The daughter of Stefano & Lexie. Her father's right hand advisor. Does field work for father and mother. * Prince Nicolas Williams Cullen ** The son of Stefano & Lexie. Previously a royal advisor, but now acts as a representative for the High Council in the McKenzie Clan. Bridged the divide by marrying McKenzie royal, Princess Joy McKenzie. * Prince Alessandro Williams Cullen ** The son of Stefano & Lexie. High Council historian in Italy. * Princess Luna Williams Cullen ** The daughter of Stefano & Lexie. In charge of relations with different species. * Lady Cordelia Martin ** The sister of Dru, Stefano, and Bo. Did not want a royal title, but acts as an advisor and confidant for her older sister. * Lord Robert Martin ** The son of Marcus and brother in-law of Dru. Did not want an official royal title, but acts as an advisor and a guard for his sister in-law. Also a high council lawyer and often helps Zachary Williams. * Lady Cristina Martin ** The daughter of Robert and Cordelia. Helps out with royal affairs. A guard and a doctor at the High Council medical center. * Thomas Williams ** The brother of Lexie. A guard in the Italian location. In charge of the environmental conservation department. * Ella Cullen ** The wife of Wesley Cullen. Helps with his affairs. * Crystal Zhao ** The wife of Gracen. A royal advisor, often deals with husband's affairs. * Isabella Black ** The wife of Carolina. Often helps her wife with affairs, but is owner of own Italian bike shop and acts as the Italian palace's main mechanic. * Princess Joy McKenzie ** The wife of Nicolas. The two live with the McKenzie clan in Scotland. * James Carroway ** The husband of Luna. Often deals with European children of the moon affairs. * Louis Mulder ** Was a royal guard in the Northern Canada and Italian locations. * Sue Clearwater II ** The wife of Maxwell Cullen. Helps her husband run the High Council's medical center. * Princess Faith Black Cullen ** The young daughter of Bo & Sarah. Does not have much of a role yet. * Princess Hope Black Cullen ** The young daughter of Bo & Sarah. Does not have much of a role yet. Other Family Members (Royal Advisors/Guards) * Ava Sanders ** Mother of Lexie. Runs the High Council's medical center in Northern Canada. * Zachary Williams ** Father of Lexie. Head High Council lawyer in Northern Canada. * Jackson Williams ** Guard and in charge of the blackmarket section of the high council. Often is in charge of creating fake IDs and official documents for supernaturals. Works closely with brother, Zachary Williams, and sometimes Lucas Rider. * Maysun Peterson ** Guard and head tracker. * Josephine Valentino ** Sister of Iris & co-leader of the Valentino-Mulder pack. Currently their pack is based in Northern Canada and act as royal guards. * Caleb Mulder ** Co-leader of the Valentino-Mulder pack. Currently their pack is based in Northern Canada and act as royal guards. * Theodore Lexington ** Brother of Iris and Jo. Royal guard. * Rian Lexington ** Brother of Iris and Jo. Royal guard. * Elaine Martin ** Aunt of Lexie and head of the financial department in Northern Canada. * Tyler Martin ** Uncle of Lexie. Royal guard. Important Members of the Council (Royal Advisors/Guards) * Meredith (Leader of the Witches & Warlocks) ** The daughter of the original Stephanie. Acts as an ambassador for all witch clans. * Noah (Leader of the Children of the Moon) ** The original child of the moon. Acts as an ambassador for all packs. * Tanya Denali & Carlisle Cullen (Leaders of the Vampires) ** Acts as an ambassadors for the Vampire species. * Jacob Black, Leah Clearwater, and Seth Clearwater (Leaders of the Shape-Shifters) ** The three first generation immortal members of the Quileute wolf pack. Acts as their ambassador. * Violet Lexington & Hazel Lexington (Leaders of the Lux Lamia) ** The adoptive daughters of Meredith and the first Lux Lamia. Acts as the ambassador for Lux Lamia. * Jamie Scott ** The husband of Meredith & in charge of the Royal Guard (basically, in charge of the High Council's military). * Daniel Scott ** The son of Meredith & Jamie. Royal guard. * George Knight ** Royal guard. * Julian Scott ** The son of Meredith & Jamie. Royal guard. * Demetri ** Royal Guard. Previous ex-Volturi guard. * Fred ** Royal Guard. * Tyler Cullen ** High Council Lawyer. * Jasmine Rider ** A part of the environmental conservation department in Northern Canada. * Jian Xie ** A part of the environmental conservation department in Northern Canada. * Phoebe Cullen ** A part of the environmental conversation department. * Willow Rider ** High Council Lawyer * Elizabelle Cullen ** Headmaster of the High Council's Primary Schools & University. The Capital: Northern Canada The capital is located in a remote castle that had been owned by the Scott family for centuries. The area surrounding the castle is considered the capital city being that it's turned into an area purely for supernatural creatures and supernatural creatures only. The entire area is protected by an ancient protection spell, created by Meredith, that make it invisible to the mortal eye. It has it's own city system including professions for supernaturals to work in. There are many residences of the Northern Canada Capital that are not apart of the royal council. Many are simple residents with mortal like jobs such as small businesses. There is even a primary school, high school, and a university. A great deal of the fourth generation children come there after university to create lives away from the mortal world. It's the main residence for Drusilla Cullen & Iris Valentino. The Sub-Capital: Volterra, Italy What once was the Volturi's palace is now the main residence of Stefano & Alexandra Cullen. This is the "sub-capital" or the sister capital of it's Northern Canada one. This one is primarily royal family members and guards only. It is not made up of supernatural residents like Northern Canada. However, it's also home to all historical documents and artifacts. Essentially, the capital library which is run by Alessandro Cullen. The Washington D.C Mansion It is the current and main residence of Boniface & Sarah Cullen. The High Council established this as a base in between the two councils. Bo often deals with mortal government affairs and is a place used primarily for the protection of supernatural existence. Like the Italian palace, it is mostly made up of royal family members and guards.